


Truth Hurts

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Banshee [6]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And Cameron taught you how to care for puppies, and Wilson taught you how to lie."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Hurts

House sat on his bike for a long moment, listening to the sound coming from what had once been a santuary from the general noise of humanity. Silent, welcoming, and addictive. Broken now by the chatter of voices, and the clink of utensils on plates, and the soft strains of classical music. A small reception, and one to which he had not been invited. Just as he hadn't been invited to the wedding earlier.

Shaking his head, he picked up his helmet again, about to put it on when he heard her speak.

"Why did you come, father?" Aisling stood at the corner of the house, watching him. "You never cared to be involved before. Why now?"

House set the helmet back on the front of his bike, resting his hands on top of it as he regarded the result of a mistake he never made again. "Because you didn't ask me to come. Why are you missing out on your party?"

"I was wondering when you'd show up to crash the reception, as well as my wedding." She crossed her arms over her chest, holding his gaze with the same uncompromising expression he had perfected, the same opaque blue eyes he saw in the mirror every day. "You do that very well. Attempt to destroy what you can't have."

"You're my daughter. I should have been invited. Even if I chose not to come." House tilted his head, a humourless grin gracing his face for a moment. "Strangely, though, I never got an invitation."

"I didn't want you there. And I don't want you here. You're nothing but a cancer in my life I wish to excise." Her voice was as cold and uncaring as his own often was. "The only good thing you ever provided me was half my DNA, and proof that you can't trust everyone to give a crap about anything other than themselves."

"And Cameron taught you how to care for puppies, and Wilson taught you how to lie."

"Actually, you taught me how to lie." Aisling snorted, her lips curling up in a sardonic smile. "When I was very little, I learned that the only way to protect myself from you was to lie. To say it didn't matter, and teach myself to believe that lie. Eventually, you tell a lie often enough, father, it becomes the truth."

"Does it?" House raised an eyebrow, challenging her.

"You'd be surprised." Aisling uncrossed her arms, pushing away from the side of the house. "Get out of here, father. Before someone calls the police to have you picked up for trespassing."


End file.
